Harry Potter and the Goblet of Squirt
by AttackOfTheDramaGeeks
Summary: Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter, the books, the movies, or any of its characters, even though we wish we did *smirks at snape and ron* We do however own the American students. We hope you enjoy the story, leave comments full of helpful criticism
1. Chapter 1

I felt…ignored, forgotten, and thrown out in the trash cans with last week's pizza box! Amber and I were just in the back of a grand hall filled with tables and chairs and food and hot British teenagers!!! And why were we there? So that the head master could introduce us to the school. We had to be "sorted" he said…what are we? Dirty socks? But, no. we weren't sorted. We were upstaged by Frenchies and big guys with boom-boom sticks. Amber had begun her usual zoning out so I was all alone.

"UGH! What is this?!?! I'm missing my first year of high school so that I can be put in the back of a giant room filled with crazy Europeans?! I don't think so. And Amber? Amber…..AMBER!!!!!! Stop looking at the old man with the big nose. He's too old for you. Anyways do you see all the gingers over at that table? There's enough red over there as it is, with their robes and such. I mean every ginger in here is wearing red. Why not put them in a different color? Like green. But no, than it would look like Christmas!" If you can't tell, I was in a bad mood.

"W-were you saying something?" Amber, my spacey companion, just missed my whole ginger rant. UGH!

"No, no I wasn't saying a damn thing. I was just commenting on the weather, looking up at the ceiling, which is see-though, if you hadn't noticed, got me wondering, what happens when it rains? I mean, those poor candles, they are awfully close to the ceiling and they would get rained on, cause their flame to go out. Do you know why that is? Because water and fire don't mix well. I mean, why did Katara end up with Aang? Why couldn't she get with the cooler Zuko? Because he's a fire bender and she's a water bender, and of course she had to choose the pansy air bender! Why it is that this world is full of pansies?!?!"

"So you did say something." Amber said after about a minute of thinking to herself. By this time almost all eyes were on the two of us so I did what any normal person would do and I stared to dance.

Kate was ranting, again, so I did what I normally do and just started zoning out. Kate and I stuck out and it probably wasn't just because Kate was now yelling at the top of her lungs. Her neon socks didn't help either. As I looked around the room we were standing my eyes fell upon one of most gorgeous guys I have ever seen in my life. He was sitting in a sea of green robes. He had blonde hair and beautiful grey eyes. Then he was forgotten in about two seconds when I saw him. He was sitting up at table in the back of the room. He was dressed in all black, and had long black hair. When I saw him I forgot how to breathe for a second. Luckily this happened often, so I was able to get my breathing in check. I prayed that this man would be one of my teachers.

"W-were you saying something?" I had just noticed Kate was looking at me. She responded by going into another rant. "So you did say something." Looking around I noticed that almost everyone was staring at us.

"Oh, I had almost forgotten." Dumbledore called for the attention of all the students. "Everyone I have another announcement! This year we will be welcoming in two new students to our school. Yes they are four years late but…"

"Hey! Have you ever tried to get here from America? Ya, didn't think so. And do we look like were made of money? I mean its bad enough trying to get money for a plane to the UK, but to Hogwarts? The people laughed at us, and we almost got sent to the insane asylum. So we decided to just save up enough money for the school supplies. We decided that we would try walking." I was able to finish in one breath.

"So we thought we dig to China cause China is closer to Europe then America then America. We end up falling down some Rabbit Hole. That place was like a drug experiment gone very VERY bad. First of, the flowers were very rude! They kept calling us weeds! Then we went to this tea party with a dormouse that couldn't stay awake, some rabbit that was named after a month, and some crazy guy with a hat!" Kate explained as we made our way where the man with the beard was standing.

"So we were able to climb back up the rabbit hole and we found out selves in Forks, where their vampires sparkle and the werewolves are in love with babies. We got out of there ASAP and ended up on the Black Pearl." I said.

"The whole crew was drunk and I almost got raped by a monkey with a sword!" Kate said.

"They took us to pirate cove at Neverland where we met some kids who didn't want to grow up and a guy with a hook for a hand. He was hot," I said with a smile, think about the pirate captain. "While we were there we were offered a chance to see Atlantis, but we were late enough as it was so we had to say no. We then took a boat that took us to Narnia, but a war was going on so we left as soon as we could."

"We followed the Yellow Brick Road out of Narnia into the magical land of Oz. That was not fun; what with the Munchkins and gay Tin-Man…" Kate shuddered when she thought of the flamboyant Tin-Man.

"So once we got to the Emerald City, we hopped on the Polar Express. And that sucked. I mean there were little kids everywhere! Not to mention Kate and weren't even in our pajamas so we stood out. The train was going to Santa's Workshop and on the train singing, dancing, crazy people gave us hot chocolate…"

"But," Kate continued, "They took it away from us before we were able to drink it. I mean, sorry I didn't down my steaming beverage right away. I was a little distracted by the song and dance."

"Oh, yeah. And they didn't even give us marshmallows! I mean that was almost as bad as the Christmas the Grinch stole."

"And you do NOT want to know what we had to go though in Whoville. So once we got off the Polar Express, we were at King's Crossing Station. So we thought we were almost here! We hopped on the train going to the castle! But this isn't the only castle in the area. We ended up in a castle with Cinderella, Snow White, Rupenzel, and Sleeping Beauty. And I'm not sure if you realize this but all of them end up with the same dude!!!!! So after breaking up the dozens of cat fight, we climbed Mount Olympus, and had my home-boy Hermes drop us here." Kate finished the story of our epic journey here. We knew everyone in the hall was listening so we just sat down; I sat next to a hot guy in yellow (he looked like a good boy, so not my type), and Kate sat next to a girl who looked around our age in blue.

"Hey, yellow-man. How's it going?" I like to think I was making a friend.

"Hey," I heard Kate say to the blue girl. Kate picked up the girls cup, "Can I have a drink? Oh wait, eew, it's Squirt. I think I'll just stay dehydrated."

The only sound in the hall was now coming from two tall redheads who looked exactly alike. They were standing giving Kate and I a round of applause.

"Thank you, Ginger Twins! We'll be here all year!" Kate shouted at them.

After our glorious speech, we had to be sorted.

"Katharine Evans," called out a mellow looking woman called over a roll of parchment, looking over her glasses at me. I walked over to a stool and sat down to look out into the faces of students who didn't look to pleased that I was there. I sat there waiting for them to go get the Sorting Hat that they put away. It was taking forever!!! So I pulled the hair-tie off my wrist and pulled my wavy dark brown hair into a ponytail. By the time I took my heads away from my hair, a hat was plopped on my head.

"Hmmm…," the hat said (talking hat?) "An American, 'ey? Hmmm…let's see. You're very smart, Miss Evans; an honors student back home, impressive. You are also a very loyal friend. You would do well in Ravenclaw or Huffelpuff. But, wait!" everyone seemed to stop breathing at the point. "You have to be very brave to sing, alone, in front of thousands of people."

"Wait," I told the hat, "It was not thousands of people. And why are you announcing my e-harmony profile to the whole school? Am I missing something, 'cause I just don't get how this works."

"Aah, Miss Evans, you are being modest. I can see into your past, and you did perform for thousands of people. That takes bravery. And I can also see that you have formed many bonds though that performance, one of those bonds of friendship being between you and Miss Royal over there. You are one of the bravest students I have ever sorted. Therefore…GRYFFINDOR!!!" Everyone at the red table groan so I walked over and sat down.

"Amber Royal," I walked up to the stool and found everyone staring at me. I was used to it. I was an actress after all. If the audience wasn't staring at me then I wasn't doing my job right. Not like I was a professional actress, but I had been in all the shows my school had but on, landing a couple of lead roles.

The talking hat was placed on my head. "Hmmm what do we have here? Smart, much like Miss Evans. Loyal, strong willed, never goes down without a fight, and doesn't give up. Looks like Gryffindor would be a good house for you. But looking deeper I see a want for power, a need to have everything play out the way you want it to… perhaps Slytherin…"

I shrugged. "Look, put me where ever, I really don't care. I just wanna eat and get some sleep. Today has been a long day.

"Well! No wonder you are an actress! With an attitude like that," I smirked as the hat huffed. "Looks like you have a real talent for acting. You have been acting ever since you could talk. And even though there is a darker side in you, there is much good as well. I HAVE DECIDED!" The hat yelled making me jump. "You shall be in… GRYFFINDOR!!" I got up and pulled the hat off my head, handing it to the stern woman.

"Alright," I said as I made my way over to the table and took a seat next to Kate who gave me a high five. At least we were in the same house.

A boy with messy hair and glasses leaned over and extended his hand to me and Kate. "Hello, I'm Harry, Harry Potter," I shook his hand.

"Hello Harry, my name's Amber and this is Kate,"

"It's nice to meet you. This is Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. They are my best friends,"

"It's nice to meet you,"

"So did you guys really do all that stuff?" The red headed boy named Ron asked.

"No," Kate said.

"But it made a funny story," I said with a grin.

We spent the rest of dinner talking with the three friends, and then we went to the Gryffindor common room, found our beds, and went to sleep.

The start of the school year was like any other. We were handed our schedules and were off to a fun year of learning. Amber and I had the same schedules exactly but so did every other four-year Gryffindor. Our first night was a blur; full of people looking at us like we were some freaky circus attraction and people firing rapid questions for us to answer. Amber loved the spotlight but I loathed every minute of it. After answering what felt like a million questions, I decided to go for a walk and leave Amber to her fan club. Unbelievable, we haven't been here for even a day and she already had a million people in love with her. I walked out of the common room to find two boys in my year talking about me and Amber.

"I just don't think have them here feels right." One of the boys said. He was talk and lengthy with bright red hair. I bet he was Ginger Twins' little brother. "I mean, why them? Why now?" he asked the other boy.

"I don't know, Ron." The other boy said, shrugging. He was a little short than the red-head, Ron. He had jet black hair and round glasses that kind of hid his bright green eyes. This must be the famous Harry Potter.

"Well I don't like them. They seem fake, dishonest, and kind of crazy." I know I should've just gone back in the common room and not be bothered by it but I was feeling reckless.

"I prefer to be called insane, not crazy." I said, coming out of my hiding spot in the door way. "It has more of a ring to it, don't you think?" Ron and Harry were staring at me, looking shocked that I actually heard what they said.

"Sorry," Harry said after staring at me a moment longer. "Ron didn't mean what he said. He's just a little upset about summer being over." He gave Ron an uneasy glance.

"Um…okay?" Harry was really good at covering for people.

"I'm Harry and this is Ron."

"I kinda figured that out. Just because I'm American, it doesn't mean I'm stupid." Harry seemed to ignore my comment, but I could tell my present's was pissing Ron off.

"You're Amber, right?" Ron asked suddenly.

"I'm Kate, actually. Kate Evans." I said looking him dead in the eye.

"Well, Kate Evans," Ron stared, "Where are you from?"

"Swahili." I sarcastically stated. "Where do you think?"

"I meant what part of America are you from?" his voice was rising. This guy had a short temper.

"Why do you want to know? You gonna stalk me now?" I grinned at him. Harry looked like he was going to puke; apparently, our bickering made him uneasy. Ron stared to insult me, but than his was cut off with what looked like a jinx or curse or something.

"Now, now, Ickle-Ronny-kins," one of the twins stared, "Is that any way to talk to a lady?"

"Let alone a guest of our great school?" the other twin said. Ron looked even more pissed off than before. The twins both turned to me. "Please excuse our little brother, Miss Evans. We don't want your first night here to be bad." One of the twins said.

"If you like, to make up for his horrible manners," said the other one, pointing at Ron, "my brother and I would be honored if you would come on a tour of the grounds with us."

"And bring Miss Royal along as well. I'm Fred by the way. Fred Weasley. And this is my brother, George." Fred and his brother each gave me a grand bow.

"I'm Kate. I know you know that but everyone keeps calling me Miss Evans and its kinda pissing me off so Kate is fine." Fred and George were staring at me. "Sorry. I tend to ramble."

"Really? From the way you and Amber came into the Grand Hall-," Fred began.

"-we would have never guessed." George finished for him. I smiled and went to go get Amber, leaving Ron, Harry, and the Weasley twins staring after me.

You would think that the first day at a wizarding school would be fun but it turns out it's exactly the same as the first day at any other high school; full of rules, drama, and the awkward "this will be a great year" speech. Amber and I had all of our classes together…but we also had them all with the other Gryffindor fourth year, including the golden trio who are started to piss me off after only 24 hours for knowing each other. We stared our day in Herbology class with Professor Sprout and the Hufflepuffs. We started toward the green houses when we were met by the most annoying sound every; Hermione Granger's rumbling.

"…if you would just read _Hogwarts, A History_, Ronald, you would know that…." And on and on she went.

"And these people think our rambling is bad." I said dryly.

"But at least we are entertaining. Besides its way too early for this bull shi-"

"Good morning class!" Professor Sprout cut Amber off. "I would first like to welcome Miss Evans and Miss Royal. Ladies, please stand." When we did, we were met with glares, both of hate and wonder. "Now today, we will be learning about how to properly collect the puss of a bubotuber. Now please pull on your dragon-hide gloves and began." So maybe this isn't like every other first day.

Finally, when we were done with Herbology we had to walk down this steep hill to get to Care of Magical Creatures. We had it with the Slytherins. The other Gryffindors seemed really pissed about this, but the Slytherins hadn't done anything to me, so why should I care? Anyways, our teacher was named Hagrid. He was the biggest man I had ever seen in my life! Not to mention his dog looked like it could eat a little kid in one bite…. Hmmm…. A kid eating dog…. Gotta get me one of those.

"Mornin'." Hagrid said, smiling at the golden trio. I got the feeling that ever teacher was gonna put those three on a freekin pedestal. "Be'er wait fer the Slytherins, they won' want ter miss this- Blast Ended Skrewts!"

It looked like some sort of Joe's Crab Shack entrée gone terribly, terribly wrong. Turns out they had just hatched, and we got to raise them like our own little mutant babies.

"Why would we want to raise them?" A cold voice asked. Kate and I turned to see a group of student arrive at the hut. From the glares they were getting I could only assume they were the Slytherins. The boy who had talked was in front of them all. He was very pale with blond hair. He was one of the hottest guys I had ever seen! Wish I was a Slytherin…

We spent the class trying to work with the Skrewts. Kate and I got burned a few times, our little creature kept blowing up on us.

"Nice going… um… what's your name?" The blonde boy was staring at me and I forgot how to speak.

"Well," Kate said in an out of place Jamaican accent, "I am Lola, and this is my companion Snowflake," I turned to look at her, and she just smirked. "No Snowflake, bad girl," Damn those TV commercials…

"No," Hermione said, coming out of nowhere. "You're Kate Evans, and you're Amber Royal," God she was such an annoying little know it all.

"Really? Since when?" Kate asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well I would assume that those are the names your parents"

"No shit Sherlock," I said cutting her off. "We're using sarcasm. Don't sweat it, it's new." I rolled my eyes and glanced at the blonde boy who was now smirking. I got the vibe he wasn't Hermione's biggest fan either. I learned that his name was Draco Malfoy, and I soon made it my goal to get to know more about him.

Lunch was amazing. I just could not get over how it was impossible to run out of food! The lamb chops and potatoes were so good! Kate and I tried to sit as far away from the other kids as possible. The two ginger twins ended up sitting next to us, but we were ok with that. They were quickly becoming the first people we could call friends at this school of hocus pocus. We made small talk throughout the meal, and laughed at how dumb some of the people in this school were. Like Ronald Weasley, what a loser.

We got through Care of Magical Creatures (where I think Amber fell in love…again) and the lunch with the twins. Now it was off to Divination…a double period of it. Oh joy of joys. The teacher, Professor Trelawney, was ranting and raving about how Harry Potter nearing his own doom or something stupid like that. But then, after Amber fell asleep and I was about to join her, the teacher decided to change victims, from Harry to us.

"You two will overcome many challenges as a team this year. The Inner-Eye is strong in both of you and you will learn to conquer it." She went on for the rest of the class and it was a bit on the ridiculous side.

"Well that was fun." Amber said as we walked down stairs toward the Great Hall, where we said we'd meet the twins and their friends. On the way down, I heard voices raising and I felt the tense air all around me. "Keep your mouth shut about my mother, Potter." Malfoy spat. Great, the golden trio at it with the three stooges. I walked toward them and BANG! Amber was hit by a curse by Malfoy, aiming for Harry, and I was hit by Ron aiming for Malfoy. Amber and I were a bit stunned. We looked at each other. We both walked up to our attracters and punched them both square in the face. I hit Ron in the nose and once I hit it, it stared bleeding…oops. Mad-Eye Moody showed up, pulling the boys off the floor and telling us to follow. We were in trouble so off we go to Professor McGonagall's office.

"What happened this time?" McGonagall looked upset, like always.

"You see Professor, I punched someone. I decided that I needed to assert my dominance in the pack by displaying…." Enter Snape. He was the creepy-ish teacher the Amber now had a thing for and he was able to make her forget how to talk….and how not to drool for that matter. Everyone was staring at her staring at him staring at her…this staring contest ends now!

"Okay, so here's what really happened. Amber and I were walking down the hall, when we heard Ron and Draco having a spat, as you people would say…or do you have rows over here? I don't even know anymore. Anyhoo, so we are just walking and then we get hit by a curse, so we punched our attackers. I mean, I was afraid for my life. What if a crazy man tried to kill me so he could wear my skin as a hat or something? I know Amber was thinking the same thing and poof! Now you've got two punch victims on your hands." I looked over at Ron who probably now had a broken nose and then I looked at Malfoy who had an eye swelling up….yup, that thing was gonna be a shiner!

"Um… yeah," Amber said with a blush, looking away from our potions teacher.

"Well. I must say I am very disappointed in you two. It's the first day of school and you have already gotten your selves into trouble. I admit I could expect this sort of thing from Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, or Mr. Malfoy, but from you? Two brand new students!"

"Well Professor," Amber said looking up at Professor McGonagall, "I'm not gonna lie, your probably gonna be seeing us in hear a lot."

"That or in Dumbledore's office," I said with a shrug, "whichever is easier for you."

"We don't really care either way," Amber smiled.

"Well I think that we could let you by with a warning"

"Minerva," Snape said, his cold voice cutting her off. "Mr. Malfoy is going to have a black eye, and Mr. Weasley's nose is most likely broken. I do not think a warning will work for this situation."

"I suppose you are right. In that case twenty house points from each of you. Now off you go! You will be late to dinner!"

It was the first day of school, and we already had Gryffindor in negative house points. This year was gonna be very interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

"I feel like we've really accomplished something here Amber." I said as we where cleaning up the potions room for detention. "I mean we haven't even been here a month and we've already gotten not only the Gryffindors to hate us but every other house in the school hates us. Them plus all the teachers, all the French, and every single guy with a boom-boom stick hates me and they can't stop drooling over you." Once again, I was ranting. Big shocker, I know but when your friends with Amber, you have to talk a lot so that she might hear some of what is being said.

Speaking of drooling, Snape walked into the room and Amber…well if she was zoning before then good God.

"Miss Royal, Miss Evens," he said in his cold voice, "less talking, more cleaning." I nodded to show that I understood.

"Can you believe this? We can't even talk while doing a detention we don't even deserve? This is all that stupid Ron's fault. the jerk!" Earlier today, during potions, the golden trio was being more bothersome then usual. Hermione was going on about something, God only knows what, and Ron and Harry seemed extra pissy about something.

"I heard that because of the Triwizard thing we won't have Quidditch this year." Harry was telling a group of Gryffindors.

"But I've been training all summer. This can't be happening." Ron whined. What the eff is Quidditch? Note: "eff" is not what I thought. I was thinking more along the lines of a "duck" beginning with that sound (if you have no idea what I'm thinking then stop reading now. I can't deal with your stupidity after the day of hell I've had.) I must ask.

"Excuse me, gentlemen but what the eff is Quidditch?" Note: this time I did say "eff" not, um, "duck".

"What do you mean what is it?" Harry and Ron asked me, almost at the same time.

"I mean what is it?" Were they really that dense?

"Quidditch, my simple American lamb, is only the best sport known to mankind." Malfoy had joined the conversation.

"Okay, first of all I am not a lamb, let alone yours… that was just weird for everyone, that expression. Was it a pick up line? If it was, maybe you should try it on Amber. She likes you more then I do." he was now glaring at me. "And two, what's the big deal if Quidditch is out this year? Sports aren't everything you know." Now Harry and Ron joined Malfoy in the glaring.

"Hey guys!" Amber came in the classroom just in time. "What's up?" silence. "Kate? Why does everyone look like they want to kill you?"

"Because we do." Malfoy looked Amber right in the eye when he said this. Well I guess I won't be getting any help from her on this one. I looked over to Ron and Harry who both had their wands drawn. They did look like they wanted to kill me.

"Boys, be nice." Hermione said and then dove into a long explanation as to why sports aren't for everyone.

"Thanks Hermione but I think if they were going to do anything to hurt me, they would've done it already. Besides, I can take 'em." I turned my back to them and headed toward my seat. As I was walking, Ron tripped me and I knocked over a few cauldrons and they spilled everywhere. Harry and Ron were laughing.

"Real mature guys." I said, rolling my eyes. If tripping me was the best they could do then I had nothing to worry about…except Amber. She came out of la-la-land and saw me trip.

"How dare you!" she went over to Ron and slapped him. "What did Kate ever do to deserve a push and a shove from you?" she moved to slap Harry. "And who cares if a sport got cut this year? There's not a theatre at this school but you don't see me and Kate complaining." By this point, she had moved next to the door, where Malfoy was. She want to slap him and then Snape walked though the door. The sound of the slap echoed in the dungeon classroom and Snape's check was growing a red hand mark. Without flinching he gave me and Amber detention.

"I'm just so sick of everyone trying to fight with us." Amber said. She was way too pissed off to be daydreaming.

"I know! I hate it here." We were both sick of everything, on the verge of tears.

"Hey, hey, hey, it isn't all that bad, is it?" Fred Weasley had heard everything we said.

"If you two went home," George said coming in the room, "who would we kidnap out of detention?" without saying anything else, George picked me blind-folded me, picked me up, and though me over his shoulder.

I couldn't see a thing, and I have this phobia of not being able to see, so the whole "kidnapping session" was not fun… at all… I hated it… yeah. I was actually really proud of myself, I didn't scream once. This may have been because I had gone into a state of shock, but let's not get caught up in the details. To my left I could hear Kate cursing up a storm and felt a little better. Kate and I have been through a lot together, and I always felt better about situations knowing that we would have each other's back.

Thanks to the blind fold I was not actually sure where we were going but I had a feeling that we were leaving the dungeons. It was getting late, so we had not run into anyone in the hallways. I am sure if we did the twins would have been asked what they were doing hauling two blindfolded girls over their shoulders.

"And… here we are!" Fred said proudly, gently placing me on the ground and removing my blindfold. He kept his hand on my lower back as I regained my balance; the blindfold had made me feel a bit dizzy.

"And you brought us to the Great Hall because…?" Kate asked, sitting down on a nearby bench.

"We have decided to invite you to join us in a…project," George said, throwing his brother a smirk.

"Now we don't just invite anyone to help us, so you two should feel honored," Fred said with a nod and a smile that lit up his whole face.

"And if we decide that we don't want to help?" I asked, leaning on Fred slightly as I tried to stop the spinning.

"Trust me, you'll want in on this," Fred said, carefully leading me over to the front of the Great Hall. "Tell me, do you know what this is?" Fred asked, looking at a white circle that was on the ground.

"…it's some sort of age line, right? To keep the younger students from entering the Triwizard tournament,"

"Exactly," George said, walking over with Kate.

"So what does it have to do with your "project"?" Kate asked, raising an eyebrow in interest.

"Well you see my brother and I tried to trick this line, but as it turns out the line is a lot smarter than we thought a line could be," George said, glaring down at the line like it could feel his angry stare.

"So we have brought you here to help us with our revenge," Fred said, reaching into his cloak, pulling out two bottles of soda.

"Soda?" I asked. "How are you go-"

"Believe me, this may be the most juvenile prank my brother and I have ever pulled but it seemed like a good idea,"

"What did?" Kate asked?

"What are goblets used for?" Fred asked as he took the cap off one of the sodas.

"They hold… really? Don't tell me-"

"Ok, I won't," Fred said smiling at me, handing me a soda. George and Kate had their own sodas.

"On the count of three," George said with a grin.

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three!" The twins cheered together.

We all started swinging our arms, causing soda to slosh all over the place. The age line kept us at a distance but we were actually able to get a lot of soda into the goblet. Well, Kate and I did. After a few seconds the ginger twins started pouring the soda on each other. Soon we had given up on the goblet all together and were involved in what I was sure Hogwarts' first soda war. We were all laughing so hard that we didn't notice that we had an audience.

"What do you think you are doing…?!"

We all froze, instantly recognizing the voice. I squeezed my eyes shut, wishing that this was just a bad dream and that I would wake up soon. This was not happening… we were so dead. Not only that, I was now covered head to foot in sticky, sugary soda. I probably looked like some kind of drowned cat. Taking a deep breath I opened my eyes and looked up into a pair of coal colored eyes.

"Hello Professor Snape," I said quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to the ginger twins, the four of us now all had detention for the next two months and we all had to be with a different teacher. I had Snape meaning Amber did not.

"I can't believe you get to be with him!" she was complaining the whole way down to the Great Hall. "I mean you get the most mysterious, sexiest, all round awesome-est man ever! And I get an old bat. Why does God hate me? Why do I have to be with McGonagall?" Why did God hate _me_? Snape will kill me in the first week. Grrrr to you fate, grrr.

"Cheer up dudes. The Triwizard Champions are being chosen tonight." Fred said happily.

"Dudes?!" Amber was upset. "If you are going to use American slag, use it properly!" Very upset.

"Shh…the cup is being-"

"A cup?" I was in no mood to talk about the cup being a cup. Then the cup spit out fire….okay, more like puked fire but still…

"The Champion for Durmstrag," Dumbledore announced loudly looking at the piece of parchment that was just in the fire, "will be Victor Krum." Everyone clapped and it looked like the whole golden trio was in love with Krum….haha. Ron and Harry are gay.

"Are we done yet?" I asked, wanting to go upstairs, crawl in my sock drawer and sleep for days.

"Calm down Kate," George told me quietly, "just two more to get though." I sighed.

"The champion for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore, "will be Fleur Delacour!"

"Potter, Weasley, down in front." Amber whispered to them.

"But we aren't standing." Harry pointed out. Dot, dot, dot.

"The Hogwarts champion," Dumbledore called, "is Cedric (Edward) Diggory." YAAY! Now we are done! But no. No, no, no, no, no! The cup had to spit out one more name. "_Harry Potter."_ Oh, I am shock to my core that Harry is a champion. The hall went silent as Harry walked into the champion chamber. Everyone started to whisper about what just happened. I got up to leave when Amber grabbed my arm.

"Look." She pointed toward the goblet. Yet another name flew out of it. Dumbledore once again caught the paper. He cleared his throat. I couldn't tell if he was amused or upset. He read the paper.

"Amber Royal, could you come up here please." While he was waiting, he turned the paper over. "Katharine Evans, come up here as well." I guess the goblet didn't like the soda war…and now, for punishment, Amber and I were Champions.

I felt like the air had been knocked out of me. I wasn't a big fan of getting attention, and now as Kate and I walked up to Dumbledore it felt as if all eyes were on us. Passing the table where all the teachers sat, we got looks of disappointment. I suppose that they were not really happy about the three extra names that popped out of the goblet. As we passed Snape I couldn't stop the words that wanted to some out of my mouth.

"We didn't do this!" I said to him, looking at his emotionless face. "I swear… we didn't put our names in that goblet! This isn't a joke; we don't think this is funny!"

"I think it's kind of funny…" Kate said with a smirk. I shot her a glare, now wasn't the time for her… Kateness.

"You need to believe me…" I pleaded. I knew that the students at this school didn't really like me and Kate. We were different and crazy in a random sort of way… but I was ok with that. I was never popular. But for some reason… I cared about what he though.

"Miss Royal, please. Go to the champion's chamber," Dumbledore said, placing his hand on my back and leading me to the door. I glanced over my shoulder and locked eyes with Snape. He probably disliked me now more then before. Great.

As Kate and I entered the chamber we were met with an awkward silence. The four other champions were starring at us. Three of them looked angry, and Harry looked kind of scared. Now that I think about it, he wasn't supposed to be in this back room either.

"Great, more champions," Fleur said, tossing her long blonde hair over one shoulder.

"Maybe Hogwarts is just that awesome," Kate said, going to stand by Harry and Cedric.

"That or apparently we need one hell of a handicap…" I said with a shrug.

After a couple of minutes of awkward silence the door to the Great Hall swung open. Dumbledore came walking in, followed by Mr. Crouch, Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Professor McGonagall, and Snape. Snape… great this nigh just keeps getting better.

"What is ze meaning of zis Dumbly-dorr?" Madame Maxime yelled, clearly upset.

"Yes, why is it that Hogwarts now has four champions?! The rest of the schools only get one!" Karkaroff yelled, grabbing Krum's arm and pulling him over to him.

"Please, if we could all calm down for a bit, I am sure we can figure this out," Dumbledore said.

"And what about the age line? If we knew younger students could participate we would have brought a wider variety of students from our own schools!" Karkaroff said with a sneer.

"The age line works just fine!" McGonagall said.

"Harry, Kate, Amber… this is of great importance," Dumbledor said, leaning over a bit so he was eye level with us. "Did you put your names in the goblet of fire?"

"No," Harry said. Snape made a soft noise of impatient disbelief in the shadows.

"Alright, what about you Miss Evens?"

"I didn't put my name in there," Kate said.

"And Miss Royal?"

I locked eyes with Snape and took a deep breath. "I swear, I did not put my name in that cup,"

"So what, we are just going to go on their words? Well if they didn't then who did?" Madame Maxime asked.

Next thing I knew Karkaroff had grabbed me by the front of my robs and lifted me off the ground. "How did you do it? How did you get your name in the goblet?! Did you have an older student do it for you?! WELL?!" I was know being shaken and was beginning to get a bit dizzy. I am not a big fan of being shaken…

"No! I didn't do anything! I promise!"

"Karkaroff," It was Snape. "Put her down,"

After a moment the man set me back on the ground. There was much talking between the adults, and soon we were told to go back to our rooms and that we would be talked to later. On the way back to Gryffindor Harry Kate and I were met by McGonagall.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"Well as it seems at the moment, Hogwarts will be having three champions,"

"Three?" Harry asked. "Kate and Amber are not going to both compete?"

"Well their names were both on one paper… and the other schools were about to have one hell of a fit if we had four… so Miss Evens and Miss Royal will take turns in the challenges,"

"But I don't like to share," Kate said with a pout.

"We will discuss this more in depth with you all tomorrow. Have a good nights sleep, and remember you two still have detention."

"Darn, we were hoping this would have made you forget," I said with a sigh.

By the time we actually got to bed we were too tired to notice that the number of glares we normally got had not only increased, but their intensity was now worse. Yeah… we were not liked…

It's not easy being green…not that I am green but it is a very fitting statement for life lately. Kermit the Frog has no idea… I wasn't liked from the start but now everyone's dislike for me had turned into hate. I hate people. I feel anti-social at the moment. Maybe an afternoon of Facebook and music would cheer me up.

"Are you sure you don't want me to get you any food?" Amber asked as she was getting ready to head down stairs for dinner.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I'm gonna do all that homework we were given." I didn't want to see anyone, not after all the rumors and staring all throughout the day.

"Okay, well I guess I'll see you later?" I nodded and then she went down stairs to dinner. I got all the homework done after about an hour then I pulled out my laptop and I opened my iTunes. I had been only for awhile now and I wished I had someone to talk to. As if summoned by my thought, Ron Weasley walked into the common room…great. We locked eyes for a moment. I looked back to my laptop and stared typing as quickly as I could. I felt his eyes still on me.

"May I help you?" I asked, not looking up at him.

"Sorry, I'm just not used to being around people like you."

"Excuse me?" I asked, looking up at him. "What the hell does that mean?"

"You and your friend are the only Americans I've ever met. I thought that Americans were all cheerleaders and-" he wasn't looking at me.

"How's your nose?" I asked changing the subject. It didn't look broken anymore. "It looks like it's healing quickly."

"Oh, Hermione fixed it." He said rubbing at it. God, Hermione and Ron should just date and make life easier on everyone.

"I'm sorry I did that… I just-" I punch you in the face after a day from hell…that's what I wanted to say but I couldn't find the words.

"Don't worry about it. I would've punched me too." He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. "So…" he said as he sat next down next to me.

"So?" I change my mind, I don't anyone to talk to.

"What's America like?" I raised my eyebrows at him. He could tell I didn't want to answer this question for the millionth time. "sorry." He said as he looked down at the floor. "I'm sure you've had to answer that question about a million times." Wait, what? Did, did we just share a thought.

"Oh, it's fine." At least he was trying to make conversation. Because I'm not a total bitch, I answered the question about America (for the millionth time) and everything was great. Maybe I didn't give Ron enough credit. He can be really nice and funny and so what if he is part of the golden trio? Who cares? Speaking of golden trio…

"So we you like super excited for Harry?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked bitterly.

"If my best friend was a Triwizard Champion, I'd be pretty damn excited for them. Aren't you excited to see Harry compete?"

"I would be if he told me he put his name in the damned cup!" oh my! Amber walked in.

"Well, I think I better go." Ron said angrily, getting up at the site of Amber and he as out the door before I could say goodbye.

"What was that about?" Amber asked.

"I think…I might like him." The last minutes talking with him was great, it was the first time since I got here that I felt normal.

"You're kidding. _Him?_ You can't like him!" Amber was shocked. I think if we were a few years older and we were having this conversation she would have a heart-attack.

"And why not?" I asked bitterly.

"Well, first of all, he hates us." She had a point, he hadn't been the nicest guy to us, "second, he's Fred and George's little brother," another good point. If Ron and I started dating and then had to break it off, Fred and George (who at this point my only friends here besides Amber) would side with Ron. "And third," Amber continued, "his part of the golden trio."

"Say no more. I get it. I was being stupid." I'll just like Ron in secret, Amber doesn't have to know.

"You were. Now, let's find you a better guy for you." As soon as the words fell out of her mouth, Seamus Finnigan walked over to us. he looked nervous.

"May I help you?" Amber said. That's what I said to Ron…oh Ron…no, no Ron. Stop brain, bad! No, stop it, don't make him do that. STOP THINKING!!! Quick, listen to what Amber is doing….

"Um…Kate?" Seamus looked at me then back to the floor, "do, do you have the potions homework done."

"yeah, but I don't think I did it right…do you want to borrow it?" why else would he ask?

"I, um, ah, um……sure." Amber handed it to him and he practically ran away.

Kate likes Ron?! How long was I in the Great Hall? I was sure she hated him when I left… I mean we're not even friends with the guy! We are just starting to become semi acquaintances with the other two members of the golden trio, Harry and Hermione, but I mean they are tolerable. They don't make me want to swallow a porcupine! But then there's Ron, the ginger wonder. I've only been aware of my wizarding powers for a little more than a year and I think I'm better at it then he is! The first years are better at magic then he is! This was madness, and this isn't even Sparta!

My mind came up with the only possible answer for her liking someone like him… she was lonely. We were never popular, and from the moment the goblet of fire spat out our names things had only gotten worse. People avoided us like we were the black plague, and if they decided to talk to us we would be bombarded with insults. Kate was a social person; she needed to talk to others… Ron talked to her… so that social part of her mind grabbed onto him… that's it! That has to be the explanation! I need to do something before this situation spirals out of control. I would find her a worthy partner… but who… hmm… oh look, it's Seamus. Hi Seamus! …THAT'S IT! He's perfect! Now to put my evil plan into action.

"Hey Finnigan! Wait up!" I yelled, running after him.

"Hey Royal, what's up?" He asked, stopping so I could catch up with him.

"You didn't need the potions homework, did you," I said, giving him a knowing smile.

"I… I… uh… no. I didn't," Seamus said, looking at the floor.

"So then why did you ask for Kate's work?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

He sighed and then looked up at me. "Promise you won't tell?" I nodded. "Well I was going to talk to her, and when I opened up my mouth to say something witty or funny, all that came out was "do you have the potions homework done". I mean, how lame was that?!"

"So you like her then…" Seamus just blushed. "Well I've got some advice for you," He tilted his head to one side, looking confused. "Turn around, go back in there, and talk to her god damnit! And don't give me any of this "did you do the homework" shit. Strike up a conversation. She likes music, books, and people falling down stairs. Get to it," I gave him a shove towards the portrait of the Fat Lady. When he looked like he was about to say something, I just glared at him. He ran into the common room and I gave myself a mental pat on the back.

Pawns were so easily movable. Seamus was the perfect pawn, and I'd use him to protect my Queen and take out the opposing rook. In the big chess game that was my life, Ron Weasley was nothing but a rook, more significant than a pawn, but he was no knight or king. Kate being my best friend made her the Queen in today's particular chess game. Man I was feeling awfully manipulative and evil today… I guess now would be a good time to go listen to my evil villain play list on my ipod. It was full of Disney's greatest bad guys and their awesome songs, and other villainous character's songs. It was wonderful for a time like this, for I had much plotting to do.

When I walked back into the common room I found Kate and Seamus talking and laughing. Yep, things were moving along wonderfully. Check Mate.


End file.
